The New Age
by EcclesiaCatholicaFideiDefensor
Summary: 50 years since the defeat of the Lich King...both the Alliance and the Horde collapsed. This age is no longer a conflict of races, but rather a conflict of ideologies
1. Settings Part I: Timeline

Setting: 50 years after events of Wrath of the Lich King/semi-alternate timeline

(This is my first one so I thought maybe I should start with setting)

Timeline:

Year 34—The Lich King was defeated at Icecorwn by the joint forces of Alliance, Horde, Knights of the Ebon Blade, and Argent Crusade. Former Scourge territories, including Eastern and Western Plagueland, were divided into occupation zones.

Year 35—The peace-keeping organization, League of States, was formed with Alliance, Horde, and independent factions' representatives.

Year 36—Scarlet Onslaught, under the leadership of High General Abbendis, rebelled against Forsaken occupation forces. Marking the beginning of "Scarlet Rebellion." However, it was quelled in two months due to the intervention from the LoS.

Year 36—Scarlet Crusader in Alliance-occupied Eastern and Western Plagueland rebelled against the occupational forces, recapturing Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand

Year 38—Alliance forces under the command of Fordragon fought a decisive battle at Andorhal, effectively eliminating Scarlet forces. The reminding Scarlet Crusaders unconditionally surrendered. Marking the end of the Scarlet Rebellion.

Year 41—Gnomes recaptured Gnomeregan

Year 42—Dalaran and the rebuilt Stromgarde rejoined the Alliance.

Year 45—Alliance settlements in Silverpine Forest were raided and destroyed by Horde forces, effectively elimination Alliance presence in Silverpine. The LoS issued a condemnation but could not do anything.

Year 48—A group of militant high elves took over the ruins of Silvermoon under the support of the Alliance. This event triggered the Fourth War, an all out conflict between Alliance and Horde. The same year, Knights of Ebon Blade was disbanded and Argent Crusade joined the Alliance.

Year 56—The war ended with Alliance as victor; the Horde officially dissolved

Year 58—Due to lack of enemy, Alliance dissolved

Year 63—Groups of the Eastern Kingdom including Blood elves, Forsaken, Human, and Dwarf formed the Eastern Kingdoms Union (EKU)

Year 67—Orc revolutionary Guerava Axebreaker started the Orgrimmar Revolution with support from former members of Horde and even some members of former Alliance. He successfully re-militarize the Orcish state and created the Union of Sovereign States (USS).

Year 75—Large scale insurrections following the ideals of Orgrimmar Revolution occurred within towns and city of EKU

Year 80—EKU had been unable to quell the rebellion. Stormwind was the only member state that wasn't affected as heavily as other members

Year 84(the year this story begins)—EKU's ally, the night elves, attacked their break-away province of Eastern Ashenvale, which is under the control of pro USS night elves. Warchief Axebreaker of USS sent troops into Ashenvale to intervene and occupied the entire region of Ashenvale. Again, the LoS could not do anything except a mild condemnation.


	2. Settings Part II: Factions and Org

(Ch

(Ch.1 will be in somewhere during the weekend while prelude will probably be up in a few days…have to deal with school work during the weekdays. Thanks a lot for the reviews!)

Factions and Organizations

League of States (LoS)

Real-world model: United Nations

Summary: A peace-keeping organization intended to keep Azeroth free from conflicts. Unlike the real-world UN, LoS only has a General Assembly with a General Secretary. It is composed of members from each race. However, after Argent Crusade rejoined the Alliance and the disbandment of Knights of the Ebon Blade, the LoS have to rely upon its members for its peace-keeping operation. Like the real UN, it is often under attended and could not solve any problem except issuing a few condemnations and declarations

State of Darnassus

Capital: Darnassus

State motto: None

Government: Constitutional Theocracy

Ruler: Tyrande Whisperwind (Head of State)

Archdruid Fandral Staghelm (Head of Government)

Territory: Teldrassil, Darkshore, Eastern part of Ashenvale, military outposts in Feralas, Blade's Edge Mountain in Outland, and Dragonblight of Northrend.

Summary: Despite the dissolve of the Alliance, the night elves of Darnassus still maintained a close relation to the EKU and is one of EKU's few allies on Kalimdor.

In recent years, though, groups of militant night elves had aligned themselves to the USS, occupying Eastern Ashenvale. The government of Darnassus addressed Eastern Ashenvale as its "break away province." So far, there is no clear solution to the problem

Theocracy of Light

Capital: Exodar; Shattrath

State motto: The Light Shall Set Us Free

Ruler: Prophet Velen

Government: Theocracy

Territory: Terrokar Forest and Azuremist Isles, military outpost in Hellfire Peninsula

Summary: Focus primarily in Outlands and Kalimdor, this state is rule through the religion of Light. Due to a common religion, it is considered to be EKU's other ally on Kalimdor even though the draeneic faith is not in full communion with the Church of Light of humans. However, the draenei also maintained a cordial relationship with the USS. In someway, they seem to be more neutral instead of an ally of EKU.

Commonwealth of City-States

Capital: none

Commonwealth motto: This Market Shall Open

Ruler: none; each city is independent

Government: loose union

Summary: An economic union between independent goblin city-states that primarily focuses on economic and resource cooperation. They are not aligned with any faction and openly trade with both super power.

People's Republic of Pandaria

Capital: N/A

State motto: N/A

Ruler: N/A

Government: Egalitarian Anarchy

Ideology: Anarchy, Egalitarianism

Summary: Technically an anarchy, the Pandarens of Pandaria dubbed themselves as a "people's republic." In regards of ideology, the pandarens find the elitism of EKU abhorring and often choose to cooperate with USS more.

Eastern Kingdom Union (EKU)

Capital: Stratholme

State motto: Wealth, Unity, and Light

Government: Federation Aristocracy

Ruler: Governor General Sunchaser of Silvermoon

Ideology: Capitalist Elitism

Territory: Most of Eastern Kingdom, some territories in Northrend and a military outpost in Hellfire Peninsula

Summary: Encompassing much of Eastern Kingdoms, the EKU is one of the dominating super powers of the world. Its capital, Stratholme, is the center for trading and economic growth. The EKU is composed of many different races, primarily human, forsaken, elves (high elves and blood elves), and dwarves. Some orcs, taurens, and trolls had also joined the EKU and were mainly focus around Stranglethorn. Due to its elitist ideology, only people who had distinguished themselves in a field or battle can enjoy political power. However, people can advance through social classes. Since the government often focus on the needs of elites, it often neglects the need of its vast, working class population. As the result, they follow the ideology of Orgrimmar Revolution and started large scale armed uprising in Westfall, Duskwood, and Hillsbard Foothills.

Union of Sovereign States (USS)

Capital: Orgrimmar

State motto: The Oppressed Will Overcome the Oppressors

Government: Federation led by the Politburo, technically dictatorship

Ruler: Warchief Axebreaker

Ideology: Revolutionary Communism; Egalitarianism

Territory: Most of Kalimdor except some northern parts, clusters of territories in Outlands, Eastern Ashenvale (de facto), and revolutionary camps throughout Azeroth.

Summary: After the fall of Horde, the orc revolutionary Axebreaker suffered through the discrimination and the elitism of EKU and began to preach about dictatorship of the working class. He soon received wide support from former members of the Horde as well as night elves, humans, and blood elves who had a growing hate against the dominance of the aristocracy. Despite its humble beginning as a simple armed uprising by local farmers and workers, it is now a major super power. As with all countries, it became more and more corrupt. With the recent failed policy of collective farms and Cultural Revolution, people began to wonder if this union is going to hold together and continue to be a super power.

"Democracy" as a concept does not exist in the fictional world, since I try to portray the absolutism of the governments in Warcraft universe. The goal is to make both of the super powers imperfect and even, as some would say it, portray them as rotten apples while they fought each other in their self righteousness.

Again, please rate and comment upon the setting.


	3. Prelude

Prelude

April 18th, Eastern Ashenvale, 3:13 AM

Rebel Base

Somewhere within that vast tunnel network, a voice rang out: "We will NOT resort to that tactic!"

In the command center, a bearded night elf was furious, apparently angered. He appears to be in his late years, apparently spending most of his youth and the battlefield and had seen much of the horrors of war.

Sitting across him is a young night elf. Judging from his clothing, he definitely is a defected officer from the military.

"This tactic will cost us minimum lives not to mention that it will send a clear message to our enemy," he said cooly, apparently unaware of the anger of the elder night elf.

The elder night elf tried to withheld his anger, and said, "have you lost your mind? Using that on innocent civilians is not our goal, comrade! We are suppose to be rescuing them from tyranny, not massacre them."

However, the elder night elf was disappointed when he saw the cold, blank look on the young officer's face.

"A meager sacrifice," he said, "they will be more than happy to sacrifice themselves for the people's cause."

"Damn it, I am the leader of this revolutionary group!" the elder night elf is furious now, "and you will obey your command!"

"I am afraid, comrade, that you already lose your leadership."

Another man suddenly comes out of the shadow and stabbed the elder night elf at the heart, instantly killing the elder one, who does not even know how he died.

As the young officer look down upon the corpse with pleasure, he gives out the dreaded command to the rest of the stunned rebels: "The operation will continue as planned, by the end of this mission, the EKU will know the force of revolution."

_These pawns will be excellent for the execution of my plan_, he said to himself silently, _I will make sure that this plan will plunge the world into chaos..._


End file.
